Reflection of My Past
by Ryoken
Summary: Reflections done on the characters of Soul Reaver/Blood Omen. They are in their respective points of view. Ex: Raziel's reflecting in his point of view. They reflect on their life and tell some stores that are never told.
1. Raziel

Reflection of My Life: Raziel  
Written by Ryoken, information given by Raziel, and his brothers  
  
I was the first of my brethren to be born. They mock me for my favoritism with Kain, but I ignore them. We have lived for many years, so many in fact, that we lost track and we consider ourselves to be over a thousand years old.   
Whenever I go on raids, there always seem to be humans that worship me. The women's rants are quite disturbing, though I try my hardest to ignore them. I find it highly troubling when they fight over me. Of course, I merely slaughter them when this begins to happen, but they think that I am, what is the word that you would describe it as? A pimp? I am the direct opposite, I have no want or need of their humanly desires. I consider it pitiful and distasteful, and it makes them seem desperate. And I can only wonder where they get such foolish ideas.  
On one occasion, I took a few of my fledglings to a desolate spot in the citadel to train them. I was in the middle of lecturing them about stealth when some one tapped my shoulder. I looked over to see this young woman who was smiling. She winked and waved at me, obviously trying to lure me away for, well, you know what I speak of. I sighed, and ripped out her throat. "Rule number one: Never get in bed with a human." I remember the chuckles I got out of that as they fed.  
Kain told us his stories of his travels as a fledgling vampire. They always seem to intrigue me and I can imagine his journeys in my mind. As a fledgling vampire myself, I would ask him what the meanings were. He would only laugh and say "That is what you must discover for yourself." I would sit in my room, pondering them for hours until the daylight came. They would even riddle me in my dreams.  
Life as a vampire was never truly exciting. Sure, there were a few occasions that created amusement, but for the most part, it was boring. But there were always the good times of the past. I recall Dumah boasting of his strength in the Sanctuary of the Clans once after a meeting. We were playfully teasing him as usual when Kain seemed to have over heard him saying "I'll bet you anything that when I get older, that not even Kain will be my equal!!" because he went right up to Dumah kicked him across the room. Dumah's landing was not smooth as he landed with a sickening thud against the wall. He picked himself up from the floor, wobbling this way and that back to the rest of us. "Do not let me hear of your arrogance again, Dumah, or it won't be the wall that you hit." I'm sure I sensed a hint of humor in Kain's voice when we snickered at Dumah.  
I don't know why I am reminiscing all these memories. I suppose reflecting on the past could possibly ease one's soul.  
Oh what laughs we had when Rahab told us of how he had discovered his ability to swim the waters of Nosgoth. He had been arguing with Turel about the territory lines in Rahab's abbey, I believe. Turel had gotten so frustrated at Rahab that he pushed him into the water below. He had been careless when he pushed him and now feared his younger brother was dead. But he was shocked to see Rahab come to the surface, unharmed. Rahab had told us the look on Turel's face was priceless. He still had that expression when they had arrived the Sanctuary.  
I suppose vampiric un-life wasn't very bad at all. There seemed to always be something happening that was entertaining, I guess. But of course there were the bad events in a vampiric un-life as well. Like the wars between the us and the humans The bloody battles will never be erased from my mind, nor anyone else who participated in them.   
The one battle that sticks out in my mind was when the humans came far too close to my boundaries for comfort. I could hear the yelling of the human vampire hunters, even to this day. Many fell on both sides in that dreadful war. We were not winning nor were we losing, we were mainly able to keep them at bay. I never knew how strong they could be or how many! I remember being thankful when my brothers came to my aid. I never thought I'd be so happy to see those faces.  
What else has happened in my memories. Ah yes, the time when we discovered Melchah's new "gift". We had been waiting for Kain to arrive when someone noticed that Melchah was not there. We hunted for a while and found him hiding behind the Pillars. We brought him into the light and saw that his skin was peeling. Time and again we asked him what was happening, but he gave us no answer. Until Kain appeared before us and told us what it was. We were a bit disgusted at the thought of Melchah ripping off a human's skin and using it as his own. I think he must have been disheartened at the look on our faces.   
Then there was time in Zephon's cathedral. He was bored of crawling back up to his room and tried to zest it up by jumping from wall to wall. He was doing fine until he jumped short of the wall. He landed on the air vents below and broke an arm and a leg. I don't think he's forgotten it to this day. He was out of commission for weeks.  
Then there were the sacrifices. They were performed in rooms that reeked of burning flesh and death. The walls were stained with blood. The worshipers seemed to picky about who they sacrificed, though we weren't in the least. The one being sacrificed were either one their own or a kidnapped human and they were tied down on a stone table. If the sacrifice were that of some kidnapped human, they would scream their bloody head of for mercy at the sight of one of us approaching. The surrounding worshipers would be on their knees, bowing to the floor. None of us liked these rituals at all, but it kept us from venturing into the dangerous citadel. Perhaps that is why we became such lazy hunters? To make this sacrifice fast and quick, we'd just slash their screaming throats and hurriedly drank their blood so we could get out of the stench that filled the room. Turel still believes to this day that they did something to the blood of those who were sacrificed, saying that their blood had some pizzazz.   
All in all, life wasn't so bad. There were the good and the bad times, and they were spent with my brothers. No, they are more than just brothers. They are friends, traveling along the same path as I.  
  
This will be a continuing series of reflections on the lives of Raziel's brothers, Kain, etc. 


	2. Zephon

Reflection of My Life: Zephon  
Written by Ryoken, information given by Zephon, and his brothers  
  
I've always been looked down upon by my brethren. Teased for my, how can I put this delicately, ability, I usually stay within my cathedral, where the only ones around me are my kin, though I do not let my brothers' nature interfere with the way I am. In fact, it only encourages me. If you aren't as dumb as you look, you would know by now that I am Zephon, 4th born of Kain's sons.   
The eldest, Raziel, was always the favored one, always the luckiest of us all. I despised him so, as did most of us. To you, it would seem this is because he was the first to be born, but this is not entirely so. We always knew that our father, Kain, had a liking towards Raziel for some odd reason, but we never could put our claw on why. Saying that Kain favors him just because he was first would only prove one's ignorance. One of these days I must uncover the reason for his favoritism.  
Perhaps it was this very favoritism that caused humans to flock to Raziel. That or his good-looks, which was probably it. I, on the unfortunate other hand, have never truly had humans come begging to me. I don't truly mind very much, but it does get boring a little in my cathedral at times*chuckles*.   
That reminds me of...her. She was probably the best thing that happened to me. She had black raven hair and gray eyes. She wasn't the greatest looking woman I had ever laid my eyes on, but the beauty inside of her made up for any flaws on the outside. She had been kind, but also mischievous. If it weren't for that, I would never have met her. She had been hiding behind a corner in a village that my clan and I were ravaging. I had gone off in search of survivors, so as to kill them, and a hunter caught me off guard and shot an arrow at me. It had narrowly missed my heart, I recall her saying when I regained consciousness and she had pulled it out. I feel so foolish now for questioning her acts and turning away from her. I don't even know why I turned her into one of my own. Perhaps it was because she might have saved my life. But how I grieved when I learned of her death, three months later!!   
Bah, enough of this sappy regret. Love is for the weak. Let us move on to something more...sinister. Like the time I tried to frighten our dear brother, Raziel. I was scaling the outer walls of his territory when I saw his window, wide open. I took the opportunity to keep him on his toes. When I spied in on him, he was busying himself with feeding. I did my best to sneak up on him but one of the damn boards in the floor gave me away. Raziel didn't seem to notice who it was he had punched out the window until I was already plunging towards my death. When he rushed to the window and I saw him, I must have cursed at him for about a minute as I tried my best to hang onto the wall below. Hmm, mayhap that was not the best of my memories to reminisce about.  
Then there were the worshippers. It was always difficult to bargain with the likes of them, no matter how much they patronized you. I remember I had to almost literally pay an arm and an eye for them to actually live in my citadel. Even if they did worship me to the fullest, they were very fussy about where they lived *sighs*. Thankfully, Kain, er, convinced them to do as I bid them, heh.   
Ahh, the good old days when war reigned Nosgoth. As with Dumah, I have always loved the sight of the battlefield. To feel the power within me course through my veins as I decapitated the human's foolish army. To almost be able to taste the blood that a reaped from them. To...oh, where was I?  
Ahh yes, I must tell you of a HUGE mistake the humans have made about myself. Though yes, I sometimes stay within the walls of my cathedral, I do not plot against my brothers OR Kain. In fact, I'M the scholar in the family, not Rahab. He's hardly read a book in his whole unlife!! Rahab- I'll have you know that I have too!! Zephon- I will let my brother tell you more of this little fact that is not so well-known. Personally, I would like to know where it says that Rahab is the bookworm, Raziel and Turel are the "pimps", as you humans do so put it, and where it says I am the evil one, who is always plotting against my brothers to humiliate them or something!! But enough of this discussion about my brothers. This is supposed to be about myself, is it not?  
I believe that my brother Raziel has already told you of my boredom with regular wall-climbing, hasn't he? Yes, I see. Quite the embarrassing moment, considering the fact that my brothers were there to watch. But I suppose it was a good thing that they were. I might never have gotten out until some fledgling found me. It's good to have brethren such as them, I suppose. They can be a little cranky at times, but all the same, they seem more than just the vampires that I rule with.   
  
Ok yes, I know it's been a while!! And I mean a WHILE!! But you know how it is, it's hard to get stories outta these guys!! Plus the fact that I have all these other stories to update too. I might be getting another one up soon, so hang on to yer pants, hehe!!! 


	3. Rahab

Reflection of My Past  
Written by Ryoken, information given by Rahab  
  
A reflection, eh? This is my big break!!  
  
Ahem...I am known as Rahab. I am the fifth of Kain's lieutenants and you should know by now that my kin and I can swim in water, unlike the other vampires of Nosgoth. And I have to agree with my brother Zephon. I am not a scholar, never really been interested in reading very much anyway. I'm more interested with the ladies. Yes, that's right, I'm the, uh, "pimp?" of this little group, despite that you think I'm afraid of women. Ryoken would know this first hand. Ryoken- Hey hey hey, YOU leave me outta this, mister!!! This is supposed to be about you!! Rahab-It IS about me!! Anyway...  
If I found you attractive, which I'm sure if you're a women, that you are, I would probably turn you into a vampire. Well, when I was younger anyway. Back then, I thought if you were a vampire, that women would flock to you, if they were vampires of course, if you were a lieutenant of Kain, such as myself. And being the young and influential vampire that I was at that age, having seen it been done with my older brothers once or twice, I thought that I could do this as well, not knowing that it was more complicated than that. Very rarely was there a woman or vampire woman interested in me. Of course, when my older brother found out about this, he explained to me that it wasn't as simple as I thought. And of course I don't do that now. Ryoken- *lifts an eyebrow*Are you so sure of that? Rahab- And here I was thinking this was about me. Ryoken- Whoopsies!  
I remember when I was a younger fledgling under Kain's rule, holding a little competition. I had announced that the first to go to the edge of the river where it ended in a waterfall and come back would win a prize. Of course, I competed. We were coming back when I saw the most beautiful chick you've ever seen and I figured that I could entice this little creature and still have enough time to win, despite what my brothers say. Unfortunately, one of my colonels won, but he didn't get the chance to claim his prize. I sad little accident I must say. He slipped on the wet floor and cracked his head open. And please, don't let my brothers tell you otherwise, for they are just lies. Hey I rhymed! Perhaps I should become a poet! Ryoken- RahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAABBB!!!!!! Rahab- Er, perhaps at a later date.  
What horrid joke it was that was played on me once. Melchiah and Dumah had decided to play a prank on me one day. They had gathered everything and anything that would stain red. Then when I was peaceably sleeping during the day, they poured it all into the water that I sleep in!! You can't imagine the confusion that I had when I woke up. At first, I thought it was blood, but when I tasted it, I almost vomited. That's when I got out to see the door open. I killed quite a few fledglings of my own and the others that day.  
Oh yes, how could I forget?! I remember one day my brothers and I grew very bored. So Melchiah suggested a game of hide and seek. We thought it a bit childish, but agreed. I knew the perfect place to hide: in an underwater cave. I knew no one would be able to find me there, and I knew one that was nearby. So as soon as Raziel, he was the one who had lost the deciding round of Paper, Rock, Scissors, started to count, I raced over the water and slipped in, not making any noise. I knew this would be a hunt that took many days, as Nosgoth was a very big place to hide in, but I never knew that we could run back to the "base" to end the game!! I stayed there for what must have been two weeks, at least. Of course, I sustained myself by dragging people who walked by the river into the river, but it grew to be so boring. I'd forgotten even why I had hid there, knowing that no one would find me. That was when one of my fledglings found me asleep in that cave and told me what had happened once I woke up. Raziel had gotten so fed up with trying to find them all that he gave up. But he had no means of telling them that, so he had to call each and every vampire in Nosgoth and ask them all if they had seen any of us. No one had seen me, though and my fledglings looked in every water-filled nook and cranny to find me.   
Well, those are all the little tidbits about myself that you now know. Unfortunately for you, you can't blackmail me now. But then, you don't know where I live or anything, so nyah! Ryoken- Oh stop being so weird and mean and end the darn fic. Rahab- Why not just let it go on forever? I'm sure my fans would like that. Ryoken- What in the world would you fill all that blank space with? Rahab- My lifeline? Ryoken- I don't think you've lived forever. Rahab- Damn, good point. Ok, I'll end it then. Ahem. So I believe that my brothers are a touch mean to me, *sees a look from Ryoken and his brothers* but are most of the time, very easy to get along with!! Bye!! *runs off camera*  
  
Well that was rather odd, but hey, it's another fic that I can post!! Yay!!! 


End file.
